Torn
"I'm a child of two worlds that are reviled. One of demons, and one of witchcraft." Appearance Standing at 5'9", Torn has the appearance of a deadly demon through the eyes of humans, or a harmless human through the eyes of demons. Torns' body structure is that of human. His skin is a fiery red, with veins of black and pupiless eyes of white. His hair is a cropped black and has short horns on his head. Torn also sports a prehensile tail fitted with a deadly poison coated dagger on its end. Backstory Torns past can only be traced as far as when he was discovered by his coven. A pathetic welp of a demon child, Torn was only 9 when he was discovered by a witch doctor. He saw great promise in him, but would not take him into his home. He delivered Torn to the mountains and presented him to the leader of local coven. Dahlia Sood was the leader of this coven, and she too saw great promise in Torn. But none of the coven wanted to look after the child. Save one. Vila Basaran. Vila came from a shadowy past, literally. As vague as the childs and saw a bit of herself in him. She volunteered and took Torn in as her own son. For the next 12 years, Torn was trained and broken over and over into the alchemy and vile magicks of witchcraftery. Then on the eve of his 21st name day, Torn was taken out of the caves for the first time in 12 years. His initiation was to be completed that day. Everything Torn had practiced led to that day when he'd become a true member of the coven. On the peaks of the mountain the ritual had begun, but Torn saw that this ritual was different, spells of death and pain were being woven. Torn saw that this was a ritual of blood magic and he was the sacrifice. Scared and angry, he tried to escape but was unable to. The magic was too strong. Then before Dahlia Sood used her dagger to complete the ritual, Vila appeared from the shadows and restrained the other witches. Yelling for Torn to run, he bolted down the mountain and deep into the woods. A couple days after the incident. Torn was weary from starvation. He collapsed and fainted. He awoke to see the same witch doctor that saved him years ago helping him. The doctor said that he'd always be here if Torn needed any supplies or help from him. Torn took off after a week and ventured off into world in search of other covens that could teach him more about witches and where the coven of Dahlia Sood may hide. Torn though eager to learn more about his fellow witches was fearful of them if they ever found out he was part of a sacrificial ritual, for if his coven ever found him before he found them, they'd end his life. True Facts Languages known: Common, Abyssal, Draconic, Necril, Undercommon. Category:PCs Category:Protagonists Category:Tieflings Category:Browse